1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method for driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A range of application for liquid crystal displays has gradually widened because of characteristics thereof, such as light weight, thin profile and low power consumption, for example. The liquid crystal displays have been widely used in personal computers such as a laptop computer, an office automation equipment, an audio/video equipment, an interior/outdoor advertising display device, and the like, for example.
In general, the liquid crystal display controls an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer and modulates light from a backlight unit, thereby displaying an image. The liquid crystal display includes pixels, a scan driver and a data driver. Pixels are arranged substantially in matrix form and connected to data lines and scan lines, which cross each other. The scan driver supplies scan signals to the scan lines. The data driver supplies data voltages to the data lines. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode, a storage capacitor, and the like. Each pixel is connected or coupled to a scan line and a data line through a transistor. The transistor is turned on in response to a scan signal of the scan line, such that a data voltage of the data line is supplied to the pixel electrode through the turned-on transistor. Each pixel modulates light from the backlight unit by an electric field generated between the pixel electrode, which the data voltage is supplied to, and a common electrode, which a common voltage is supplied to.
Generally, the scan driver is driven as sequential addressing mode which sequentially supplies the scan signals to the scan lines. Also, the data driver alternately supplies a positive data voltage and a negative data voltage every predetermined period to prevent flicker and direct current image sticking. The data driver supplies the data voltages as a frame inversion method since power consumption of the liquid crystal display is higher if an inversion cycle of the data voltages is shorter. The frame inversion method represents a method which inverts polarities of the data voltages every predetermined frame period.